Just a Pair of Pants
by Louie the Great
Summary: [ONESHOT] On a bright sunny day, Yellow snagged a pair of pants...


**Just a Pair of Pants**

It was a glorious, cloudless, and slightly humid day when Yellow thought of going out to fish. It was a good sign for fishermen (or, in her case, _fisherlady_) because of the bountiful catch in the river; water Pokémon will be out to frolic in the surface, so they didn't have to use nets, and the water was so clear that she can see the bottom. She wouldn't be surprised if the others will be out as well, even the workaholic Crystal or the quiet and intimidating Green Oak of Viridian Gym. The weather was just too nice to stay inside.

_Even if Green doesn't agree to the idea, Blue will surely find a way to drag him out into the open._ She thought. Then she found the thought rather funny, since the only place where Blue would really want to go to is the mall. Poor Green.

Yellow took out her fishing rod, settled herself on the bank of the river, and swung as hard as she could into the water.

Guess what? She caught something big.

* * *

><p>Yellow pulled.<p>

She gripped her rod tightly and planted her feet firmly on the ground, careful as to not slip on the mud and plunge head-first into the marsh. Chuchu, her Pikachu, hung on the handle of the rod for support.

Yellow never had an opportunity to catch big freshwater pokemon before, even when she's fishing with her uncle. The largest one she caught – one that's not a Gyarados – only needed a slight pull of the rod, and that was a Wishcash, which weighed roughly at about 90 kg. This one wasn't close – maybe about 131 – and she could feel it restraining against her rod, like it was pulling her in the opposite direction.

Something soft and wet tumbled at her feet. It was a large ball of yellow fur with brown markings. Weird…it has the same markings as Chuchu…and Pika.

"PIKA!" Yellow exclaimed ecstatically. "Where's Red? Are you with him now? Where is he? Sorry about this. I guess I got tangled up with a big catch today."

Pika shook out his fur, spraying water all over Yellow and Chuchu. Then, he started squeaking and jumping and pointing at something in the water.

Yellow cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong, Pika? What's in the water that I should be worried about?"

Pika was still hopping like some crazed man walking on hot coals, squeaking and pointing at something in the water. He looked so anxious about something that Yellow's brow creased. Behind the girl, Chuchu was nodding like she understood whatever Pika was trying to say (and she did because they're both Pokémon and Pokémon understand each other) and soon after, there were two Pikachus hopping around and pointing at something in the water.

Yellow shrugged. She guessed that she had to read their minds to know what they were trying to say. But when she released her fishing rod…

…there was a huge "AAAAHHHH!" followed by a loud SPLASH!

That was enough evidence that she caught not a fish, but a human being.

She stood up on tiptoe to see whose jeans her rod has caught. The tall reeds were in her way, and she wished for once that she was a couple of inches taller. The reeds didn't obscure her view completely – she caught a glimpse of that person's torso.

But when that person turned….

She tensed. Her heart slammed wildly against her ribs like the kicks of a wild Tauros. Why should the fates try to mess with her right now, when he's there, and she's fishing, and her hook snagged his….?

Her eyes widened. She reeled in her line, praying to someone up there that her hook didn't snag what she thought it snagged.

Only to be disappointed.

"Pika?" he called, turning his (well-toned) back to her, peeking through the thick cluster of reeds. "Pika, have you seen my pants?"

Yellow almost fainted, her face turning redder the more she thought about that certain part of his body obscured by the murky water. She prayed to Arceus that the reeds were tall enough to hide her completely from his view. Had they been shorter, Red must've seen her by now, and she will face the trouble that is sheer mortification. The boy's forgiving, but still….

Yellow breathed an uneasy sigh. It's now or never, her dignity or Red's pants. Her hand trembling, she unhooked his jeans, took one long look at it (thank Arceus the boxers didn't come off), and swam through the reeds towards him.

The moment she was only a few feet away from him, partly hidden in the reeds, she considered chickening out. The pants were such a nice keepsake too, to be honest. It's not every day that she gets to snag one of Red's clothes and get away with it.

_Bad thoughts, Yellow! Bad thoughts! _She scolded.

But Red's pants…

Red's pants.

Red's _pants_!

She quietly backed away, his jeans in her hands.

And then she tripped.

"Who's there?" Red called. Yellow's face flamed. The two Pikachus behind her were sniggering at each other, too engrossed in each other's company (they haven't seen each other in three months, of course) to notice the bumbling teenager trying to hide herself with the Kanto's champion's pants. The scuffle of Red's shoes was enough to make her squeak like a trapped Rattata. She unknowingly clutched the pants to her chest, awaiting her demise.

Red seem to grow nearer every second. Pika, sensing his trainer, disappeared in the plethora of reeds.

"Oh hey, Pika!" said Red. "Didi you see my pants?"

Yellow closed her eyes.

Red's voice was as loud as ever. "No?" A laugh. "Well, I can't walk around in my boxers. What would everybody think?"

Yellow's eyes flew open.

"What would _Yellow _think?" he sighed. A scuffle. "I won't let her see me in my boxers. She thinks so much of me."

Yellow inwardly panicked. She looked at the pants, then at Chuchu (who was panicking as well), then to the spot in the marsh that hid Red from her view. She wanted to leave the offending piece of clothing behind and run away, but her heavy footfalls in deep mud will attract anyone's attention. No, she had to give these to him personally.

Gathering the last ounce of dignity she had left, Yellow stood up and addressed the man of her dreams.

"R-Red?"

When he didn't answer, she tried again.

"R-Red?"

He heard her the second time. "Yellow?" he called. He sounded nervous. Considering his lack of clothing, he should be. "I'm sorry I can't see you but…well, I…" he gulped. "I…I…"

Yellow almost giggled. He sounded so much like a _boy _that she found herself staring fondly at his direction. Almost, if she wasn't holding his pants like a pervert.

"I-it's okay, Red. I-I kind of think I have something of yours." She waded through the muck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I just cast my fishing rod too far. I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…" When she reached him, she promptly pushed his pants to his chest. "HERE ARE YOUR PANTS! BYE!"

And at the speed of light, Yellow was gone.

And when Red looked down, his eyes widened.

These are not his.

"Hey! HEEEY, YOU! Have you seen my pants?"

It was Yellow's uncle's.

* * *

><p><strong>This feels so rushed, and I feel like a perv. But I know Yellow liked those pants ;)<strong>

**- Louie**


End file.
